godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Bilusaludo
|status = Extinct |allies = Humanity Exif |enemies = Godzilla Filius Servum |firstappearance = Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse |lastappearance = Godzilla: The Planet Eater }}The Bilusaludo are a race of extraterrestrials that made their first appearance in the 2017 prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, and its continuations. The race would make their first proper film appearance during the animated trilogy tied in with the novels, starting with 2017's Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, before reappearing in the film's 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Biology Like the Exif species, Bilusaludo biology is very much akin to a Human's. Unlike the Exif, however, more aesthetic differences are prevalent in their design. These include protruding facial bones, which are mainly seen around the eyebrows and cheeks. Additionally, the species' facial hair grows in a way much akin to avian species on Earth, looking almost like quills in certain areas, with the same being said for their eyebrows. Culture Like the Exif, the Bilusaludo were dedicated to saving and supporting humanity, even at the cost of self-sacrifice. A respect of the species by the native humans was present as a result. To withstand the harsh life as vagrants after losing their home planet, the Bilusaludo strengthened their biology with technological aid, but lost much of their culture, including both material and mental luxuries. The Bilusaludo possess a unique naming convention, having a seven syllable name, two for the first three portions of their names, and one for the last. Within the events of the trilogy, all named Bilusaludo are referred to by their last names, Galu-gu, Belu-be, and Dolu-do respectively, with the only instance of this changing being during The Planet Eater, where Takeshi J. Hamamoto uses Galu-gu's full name when addressing him post-mortem. History Sometime prior to the events of both Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse and Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, the Bilusaludo lost their home planet, Planet 3 of the Bilusaludia binary system due to a black hole. ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse In 2036, Bilusaludo officially made contact with Earthlings for the first time, and stated that they would assist in defeating Godzilla in an exchange for a safe haven on Earth. Later, an official dining between 5 representatives of the Bilusaludo and the EU respectively along with the Queen of the UK took place at Buckingham Palace. Regarding the menu of that night, the Bilusaludo worried the chefs through some choice statements involving how they gained nutrients from the food they ingested. During the night, Patriarch Halu-elu Dolu-do apologized that they might not be entirely familiar with the mannerisms of Earth and might offend the accompanying population, but the dinner went along perfectly, indicating that Bilusaludos thoroughly studied Earthlings' languages and cultures enough to understand dining customs in a formal environment. Dolu-do also commented about a 100 year old wine ''Romanée-Conti 1945 that was served, understanding that it was a very special wine, while saying that the process to create the wine was irrational and inefficient, but noting that it would be akin to a luxury which the Bilusaludos would not possess with the loss of their home planet. It was then said they may recover what they had lost when they cooperate with humanity and work to conquer Godzilla. The Bilusaludo would later provide humanity with "mana corn", and also assist with war-based, and radiation-based tech, which would include "ANB", or Anti-Nuclear-Bacteria. Later, over the course of four years, the Bilusaludo would work cooperatively with humanity in the creation of Mechagodzilla, through the use of the newly created material, nanometal. The gigantic creation would be stored in a hanger in Hamamatsu, Japan, and when it wouldn't activate following Godzilla's attack, was abandoned, resulting in a hasty escape from Earth. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The Bilusaludo species was first seen, having arrived on Earth in the wake of their planet's destruction. The Bilusaludo helped build Mechagodzilla and were seen trying to frantically activate the mechanical beast in the waning days of Godzilla's reign of terror on humanity. Only a few members of the species would be seen on the ''Aratrum, most notably, Mulu-elu Galu-gu, Rilu-elu Belu-be, and Halu-elu Dolu-do. While Dolu-do would remain on the Aratrum as the anti-Godzilla operation was underway, Galu-gu and Belu-be would go to the planet's surface and fight him head on. Eventually succeeding, the original Godzilla awoke shortly after, resulting in a pyrrhic victory, and scattering the remnants of the team to the wind. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following the reawakening of the original Godzilla, now coming in at 300 meters in height, the two Bilusaludo, Galu-gu and Belu-be, would end up discovering an aboriginal tribe's use of nanometal, a self-sustaining metallic substance that was used in the creation of Mechagodzilla. The two would then pursue the option of recovering and potentially using Mechagodzilla's body in the fight against Godzilla, deeming the conflict a matter of scale, over feasibility given the past operation's success. Following the ground force's arrival at the newly discovered Mechagodzilla City, the Bilusaludo would get to work reconstructing the region's command system, while utilizing the city's assets and Mechagodzilla's AI to construct a death trap for Godzilla. This would culminate with many Bilusaludo on the ground deciding to merge with the city's collective intelligence, which would be accomplished through assimilation with the nanometal. While the Bilusaludo deemed it a great honor in the name of efficiency and success, their human cohorts would express skepticism at the morality behind it. Following a great battle with Godzilla, the city's operational leader, Galu-gu would assimilate with the nanometal and attempt to force both Haruo Sakaki and Yuko Tani to undergo the same process. When Yuko began to perish, Haruo halted the fight on Godzilla, and when an attempt to get Galu-gu to stop failed, the former opened fire on the city's command structure, killing Galu-gu, and multiple Bilusaludo still in and around the city at the time. Godzilla: The Planet Eater After Mechagodzilla City's fall, and with the loss of Galu-gu, among other Bilusaludo, the remaining members of the species aboard the ''Aratrum would rebel, cutting off the ship's power until demands for Haruo's judgement were met. Eventually, members of the Exif would summon Ghidorah, a god-like beast which descended upon the Aratrum. As the monster began to destroy the ship, the remaining Bilusaludo in the power room would succumb to the creature's powers over gravity, the eventual detonation of the power core, and subsequently, the explosion of the Aratrum, rendering the species extinct. Notable individuals Trivia *The characteristics of the Bilusaludo barring personality and morals are strongly based on the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens including their name, history, technology, which also includes Space Titanium, and the construction of Mechagodzilla. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Races